


watercolours on notepaper

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kliego Week 2020, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: Klaus set his bag down in the middle of the room; when Diego raised an eyebrow at that, Klaus rolled his eyes, and kicked the bag over to the side of the room where their clothes were kept."Happy now?" Klaus huffed."Thrilled," Diego said, although it was hard to keep the sarcasm in his voice given that, well, he was utterly thrilled.*It felt like it'd been a lifetime, but Klaus was finally home from rehab.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: two boys emerging from shadowed hallways [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695337
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90
Collections: Kliego Week 2020





	watercolours on notepaper

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kliego Week 2020](https://kliegonetwork.tumblr.com/), Day One - Pre-Canon or Canon Divergent. 
> 
> TBH. I think Museum 'verse fits both hehehehe. So here, have a snapshot scene set after Klaus gets home from rehab.
> 
> ....Okay. Fine. It's 99% smut with a hint of feelings. I maintain: it's still pre-canon and canon divergent though!

Klaus set his bag down in the middle of the room; when Diego raised an eyebrow at that, Klaus rolled his eyes, and kicked the bag over to the side of the room where their clothes were kept.

"Happy now?" Klaus huffed.

"Thrilled," Diego said, although it was hard to keep the sarcasm in his voice given that, well, he was utterly thrilled.

Klaus grinned and sidled across the small space until he was barely inches from Diego. Klaus cocked his head, sucking his lower lip into his mouth before another little smile crossed his face. Diego tentatively reached out a hand, fingers coming to rest at the back of Klaus' neck as he brought him into a slow kiss. They pulled back a touch, noses brushing.

"Hi," Klaus said hoarsely.

"Hi. I'm glad you're home," Diego said.

Klaus nodded, resting his forehead against Diego's. "Me too." He pulled Diego back into a kiss, circling his arms around Diego's neck.

And then, they were stumbling back, hands tugging at clothing, touching anything they could reach. Klaus nearly fell over trying to get out of his skinny jeans, cursing as he had to pull away to get his boots off and _then_ remove the jeans. He threw himself back on the bed as he struggled to get his various bits and pieces off. Diego tried to get out of his own things while still standing, not bothering to fold anything and just letting everything fall away so he could get Klaus against him was soon as possible.

The first touch of their bodies against each other took his breath away. Despite the chill in the room, Klaus was so warm. The fingers that gripped his shoulders were warm, and dug in to drag him closer.

"Fuck," Klaus got out against his mouth. "Missed you so much. Missed this."

Diego nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He pushed his hand into Klaus’ hair and twisted in the curls. They’d grown in his time at rehab, and whilst they’d been able to exchange heated kisses there, he hadn’t buried his hands in it and pulled the way he liked. Klaus moaned; and that was exactly why he hadn’t risked doing it at rehab.

Diego shoved Klaus’ legs apart and slotted between them, bringing their cocks together with his hand. It was too dry, but it felt so good feeling Klaus against him.

"I swear, if you don’t fuck me…" Klaus started, threat in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there," Diego huffed and reached over and grabbed the lube.

"Diego," Klaus panted. "C'mon."

Diego chuckled, and curled his fingers harder. Klaus whimpered and he gripped the sheets, knuckles white, his back arching.

"Diego," Klaus tried again, breaking off into a moan.

"Just don't wanna hurt you," Diego said, although he was mostly teasing. "It's been a while."

"I'm not a fucking virgin again though, christ," Klaus complained as he fucked himself back against Diego's hand. His mouth fell open as Diego increased his movements, crying out before shoving a hand in his mouth.

"I hate you so much," Klaus said, his hand between his teeth.

"I know," Diego said simply, and shoved Klaus' thighs further apart with his free hand.

Diego wanted to do this for hours, loved the way that Klaus got so bossy and kept trying to bite out little demands, only for Diego to overwhelm him to the point that he only seemed to remember two or three words.

But christ, he was horny, and it'd been _so long_ , and Klaus looked so good, and god, Diego wanted it like he'd never wanted anything before. He conveniently forgot about all the years he'd spent wanting Klaus, the weeks he'd held off of touching Klaus even after their first kiss and…

The next time Klaus pulled his bitten hand from his mouth, snarl at the edge of his mouth, Diego finally eased his fingers out. Klaus gasped and his eyes fluttered shut.

For once, Klaus was silent, breathing hard as their eyes met again. A part of Diego wanted to look away; if Klaus looked any longer, he'd see right down inside of him, see through to the soft, raw bits that loved Klaus so much it _hurt_.

Klaus reached up with a gentle hand, and pulled Diego in for a kiss, but it didn't help Diego feel any less vulnerable.

Without breaking the kiss, Diego reached over to grab a condom from the box beside the bed when—

"I mean we can… Without… If you want," Klaus said, breaking the kiss suddenly. His face was still a bare inch from Diego's, biting his lower lip. "They've done a bunch of tests on me, and. And it's all good. If you want."

Diego didn’t know it was possible to get any harder, but…

He nodded wordlessly before clearing his throat. "Um, yeah. Yeah. That would be…" He trailed off and kissed Klaus deeply, cupping his face. When he broke away, he slicked himself up quickly, relieved that his hands weren't shaking.

He buried his face in Klaus' shoulder, exhaling shakily as he bottomed out, slow and steady.

"Christ," Diego breathed. "That's…"

Klaus let out an almost manic giggle and dug his hands into Diego's hair, pulling him up so he could kiss him again. Diego realised distantly that Klaus didn't taste like weed, nor cigarettes, nor alcohol. He hadn't during rehab either, but that had been different. Those had been moments stolen, where noting every little thing about Klaus hadn't been the priority so much as not getting caught.

Diego didn't think he'd ever kissed Klaus without the taste of one, two, all three of those.

It was dizzying.

Diego rocked his hips gently, worried that he was going to lose it in half a goddamn second. It was too much. It was all too much. Between the way Klaus was kissing him, and the way Diego's chest felt like it was bursting open, and _Jesus Christ_ , Klaus was so tight and hot around him, and he hadn't thought a condom would make such a difference, but god, it did, _it did_ , and he needed to think about something else or this was going to be over far too quickly, like it was the first time his dick had ever been touched.

He risked a look at Klaus' face, a part of him expecting to see impatience, and another part fearing he'd see mockery, but there was none of that there whatsoever. There was a flush to his cheeks and a sweet smile that Diego saw so rarely; there was usually mischief, and snark. This was the Klaus only Diego got to see, and even then, only rarely.

And then, just as suddenly as Diego had seen it, that smile was gone and replaced with a little smirk. Klaus clenched around him, reminding Diego of where they were. Diego exhaled shakily and shoved at Klaus in retaliation. Klaus grinned while biting his lip.

Once the edge disappeared, Diego started to move a little. Klaus didn’t seem to be in any pain at all, and instead was relishing the sensations.

Diego tried to go slow, tried to be gentle. He wanted to make love to Klaus, and show him how badly he missed him, to make sure he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt how much Diego loved him. But Klaus was there, moaning breathily, so tight and hot around him, and looking at him like _that_. His short nails were digging into Diego's shoulders, and…

He fucked in again, harder this time. Klaus' breath hitched. Diego withdrew slowly and did it again.

He wanted to go gentle.

He did.

Really.

But… God. He was only human.

And Klaus had arched his eyebrow and the look he was giving Diego was so fucking _challenging_.

"Well?"

And… Diego had never backed away from a challenge in his goddamn life.

It became almost feral after that. Klaus scratched up his back, twisting his hands so tightly in Diego's hair that it hurt. Diego really let go, fucking him in ways he'd never really dared to, always afraid of hurting Klaus. But Diego couldn't count Klaus' ribs anymore, not as badly. He wasn't going to snap in half if Diego was a bit rougher.

Klaus did not seem to mind one bit, arching against him, goading him on with increasingly desperate moans, legs tightening around Diego's waist.

"Yes, yes, fuck, yes. Give it to me, fuck, yes," Klaus growled against his ear, biting his neck and shoulders, anywhere he could.

Diego gripped Klaus' shoulder, stopping him from jolting up the bed with each thrust. Klaus moaned again, louder this time.

"Yes, yes, make me take it," Klaus gasped. He lifted a leg higher, and Diego pushed it further still, hooking his elbow under Klaus' knee.

Klaus shuddered. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes, yes, right there." He cut off, shoving his hand in his own mouth. His eyes squeezed shut, lashes dark against flushed skin.

"God you're pretty," Diego said without thinking, breathless.

Klaus cracked his eyes open, looking thoroughly wrecked, lost in a daze of desperation. He giggled and then moaned again, loud even through the hand in his mouth.

Jesus Christ, Diego wasn't going to last long.

"Fuck, sweetheart. Touch yourself for me?"

Klaus nodded, the hand that had still gripped the sheets coming between them as he jerked himself off roughly. Diego pulled back, slowing his movements. Klaus made a sound of protest, but Diego reached up and pulled Klaus' hand from his mouth and pinned it above his head, twining their fingers together as he did. 

Klaus shuddered.

"Wanna hear you," Diego murmured.

Klaus' eyes were beautifully glazed as Diego picked up the pace again, and Klaus sobbed. Diego wasn't going to last much longer, not with Klaus looking like that, making the sounds he was, the feeling of him clenching and hot around him. Diego bit his own tongue to try and stave off his orgasm, holding on by a thread, and only lasting out of sheer stubbornness.

They were probably going to get a complaint about all the noise Klaus was making without his hand to muffle his sounds. He was cursing a litany of Diego's name, of pleas, and more swear words than Diego had _ever_ heard from the builders he did odd jobs for.

And Diego didn't care.

Klaus came with a sob, eyes squeezed shut, his back arching, legs and arms trembling as he jerked himself through it. Diego was pretty sure his own eyes rolled back in his head at how much tighter Klaus got around him, at the prettiest fucking picture below him.

Diego finally let himself go, groaning low in his throat, his grip in Klaus' probably painfully tight. Klaus mewled weakly as Diego fucked him through his orgasm before finally stilling.

When he opened his eyes, Klaus was staring at him, eyes still unfocussed and a little smile on his face. Diego released his hand in Klaus', feeling a little bad that he might have hurt him. Klaus shifted up onto his elbows and kissed Diego deeply, his hand coming up to curl in Diego's hair.

Klaus pulled away slowly, panting and flopped back onto the bed.

"Holy shit." Klaus chuckled breathily and then made a sweet little sound as Diego eased out of him.

Diego watched as some of his come leaked out of Klaus, biting his lower lip. He gripped Klaus' ass and spread it with his thumb.

_Fuck._

When he looked up again, Klaus was smirking at him. His cheeks were still flushed, and his eyeliner had run just a touch. God; he was everything Diego had ever wanted.

"You like that, huh?" Klaus teased.

Diego cleared his throat but didn't say anything. He let go of Klaus' ass and pushed himself off the bed enough to grab some of the wet wipes they kept beside the lube and condoms these days.

Once they were cleaned up, Diego lay down beside Klaus, pulling the blankets over their quickly cooling bodies. Klaus rolled onto his side and snuggled in closer, pressing a kiss to Diego's nose.

"Always knew you had it in you," Klaus said.

Diego rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for not wanting to hurt you."

"That wasn't exactly hurting me," Klaus pointed out with a laugh. "That _was_ hot as fuck though. You have permission to do that whenever the fuck you want."

Diego smiled, glad that the low light in the room probably hid his blush.

"I'll try to bear that in mind."


End file.
